NBA 2K13
NBA 2K13 is a basketball video game developed by Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports. It was released on October 2, 2012 in North America for the Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows and Wii. A version for the Wii U was also released as a launch title in North America. Kevin Durant of the Oklahoma City Thunder, Blake Griffin of the Los Angeles Clippers and Derrick Rose of the Chicago Bulls are the cover athletes.NBA 2K13 is the successor to NBA 2K12 in the NBA 2K series. Benefits of 2K13 * The game features both the 1992 Dream Team and the 2012 USA Olympic Team.(You can play as both teams to determine which is the greatest of all time) * NBA 2K13 has the same legends as 2K12(Jordan, Bird, Magic, West, Russell, Wilt, Mailman, Ewing, Hakeem, Pippen,Isiah, Oscar and Stockton)but it added Allen Iverson and Shaquille O'Neal to the legends roster(they removed Julius Erving and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar for reasons that remain unclear). * You can make your own sneakers on 2K13 via the Shoe Creator, with Nike, Adidas, Air Jordan, Reebok, Spalding, Converse and Under Armour available to create and edit. * NBA 2K13 also made Signature Skills for each player to individualize them and highlight their skill sets. * The game also has MyTeam mode, which is based on the idea of having a virtual basketball card team that is available for use in-game. The cards are ranked upon multiple in-game skills with "letter" grades. * You can edit player ratings to make them better or worse, depending on your opinion of them. Reviews pianoBrad(via Amazon): I was a big fan of last years NBA 2k12 release. As fun an revolutionary as 2K11 was, I felt like I was getting a more grounded and realistic game of basketball from last year's release. Having said that, things were still far from perfect. Namely, the control scheme was overly complex and defense was a chore and oftentimes impossible. I would find myself getting sucked into animations left and right, and there seemed to be no way to fight back. Enter NBA 2K13, with a revamped core control scheme, and the difference is nearly night and day, in terms of gameplay. Moving the dribble maneuvers to use the right stick instantly improved my ability to take control of my character. Tutorials are still tucked and hidden away inside of a convoluted menu interface, but this is finally a control scheme that allows you to master it simply through use. With a new collisions system, on-ball defense has become much more honest and manageable. So much so, in fact, that I actually look forward to that side of the floor. This year, it's just as fun making a solid defensive effort (locking down a shot, boxing out for a rebound, swatting a shot from behind) as it is scoring points. Jay-Z's contributions are superficial, at best, so if you're buying this on name recognition alone, you'll likely be disappointed. However, I recommend picking this game up, even if you own last year's release, as it contains substantial improvements in a place that counts beyond anything else: the gameplay.